


Winter meeting.

by Silence_burns



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Sometimes, the least expected meetings are the most pleasant ones.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (DmC)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Winter meeting.

You parked in front of the Devil May Cry agency. Were it set in a better part of town, the front would be crowded with people’s cars, but as far as you were concerned, people on the street already got a whiff of what kind of people usually wandered around this place.

Nico borrowed you some old, rusty monstrosity that’d been sitting in her backyard for God knows how long and looked exactly like it. No one sane would dare steal it.

You shivered, stepping outside. The snow hid the street under a thick, white blanket, filling in the potholes and carpeting the dirt. For once, the place looked almost decent.

A man stormed out of the building right as you headed in. He stopped, noticing you as well.

“You look like you killed Dante and are now leaving the crime scene,” You said with a raise of a brow.

Vergil’s lips were pursed in a harsh line, rage still flashing in his eyes.

“That idiot couldn’t find the gates of the Underworld if I threw him right into them.” The words were clipped and sharp.

You whistled. His blood was boiling.

“Should I help you find a proper place to hide the body? The earth might be a little hard thanks to the frost, but I’m sure we’ll manage something decent.”

Vergil huffed, the air a white cloud of breath. His sword was still clasped tightly in his hand, as if whatever Dante did made him consider using it.

An old lady glanced at it and crossed the street. Vergil stared after her, his brows furrowed. He was still not used to living around so many people. It was a miracle Dante made him stay at the Devil at all, especially since, well, Dante stayed there too. That was a difficult situation in itself.

You eyed him closely and linked your arm with his. He was tense, but let you lead him farther down the street, in the direction of a nice Cafe that should still be open.

Whatever Dante wanted you to help him with, could wait until you took care of the mess he made. To your surprise, the mess didn’t protest too loudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that quick drabble! You can find me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
